Darkness Falls
by Chaos Infintium
Summary: With Galaxia Gone, the Senshi enjoy peace until a battered and beaten Setsuna drops into their social meetings, Ranma having been almost killed Ryouga sets out for revenge for what he has and will do.... AN Revised and more work coming as of Jan 5 08


The Senshi relaxed around the temple, though their meetings were no longer of the monster busting business it was more of a social thing. With the defeat of Chaos possessed Galaxia alot of free time came to them all.

In one corner sat The Senshi of Uranus and Neptune; Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou snuggling while listening to the banter of the others. Another corner sat the bookworm of the group Ami Mizuno one Senshi of Mercury, reading an advanced quantam physics book for her classes. But the center was were the action was. The Senshi of Jupiter and Venus, one Makoto Kino and Mina Aino, were discussing hot boys in a new american magazine they were reading. The Leader of the group known as Sailor Moon and the Senshi of Mars simply known in civilian forms as Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino were arguing over the usual, Rei's manga...  
The only one that was really not participating in the activities was Hotaru Tomoe a.k.a Sailor Saturn who was quietly reading a Manga she slipped out of Rei's collection while her and Usagi were arguing while sitting close enough to her 'parents', but not close enough to be gagging.

"Hey has anyone seen Setsuna recently?" asked Ami from behind her book "She hasn't been around except for that one meeting last month."

With this simple but truly complex question brought a halt to all activities. The senshi all collectively wondered the same thing. The Outers who lived with the estranged senshi of time, even they hadn't seen the elusive woman. Though everyone in the room drew there attention to the of the room where a loud thud was heard. as though a body dropped out of nowhere. All present went for their transformation devices till recognition dawned on them it was a body, the body of the aforementioned Senshi of Pluto guardian of time, one Setsuna Meiou.

Simply put she was a mess, her long green hair was singed and covered in blood and other unnamable fluids, her fuku was a barely keeping her decency showing to the world many nasty and terrible wounds, but her body was covered in burns, bruises, cuts... The simple version she looked as though she fought the Dark Kingdom by herself, and won barely.

Immediatly Hotaru dropped her transformation rod and jumped up to heal the injured woman. The Senshi of Time soon lost her transformation which proved that the damage went through their magic, straight to her civilian clothes which were stained with blood, and becoming more stained at an alarming rate.

"Holy shit what happened to her?" so eloquently put Haruka

"I don't know but Hotaru try to stablize her, I'll go get some medical supplies" said Ami racing out of the room

Hotaru focus her healing abilities on to Setsuna as much as she could, forcing as much of her energy as she could muster into the healing gift but it seemed to be only doing minimal amounts of healing. With a sudden crash the door burst open revealing Ami having returned with a med kit trying to bandage her wounds as much as she could. Setsuna regained consciousness to a degree.

"Senshi...W..we..e face a great pe..peril.."Stammered the injured Setsuna "The ga..gates have fallen..."

"Setsuna shh, it be ok rest and tell us of what happened at when you regain some of you strength" said Makoto "We don't want to lose you"

Almost as if her body had taken the cue directly from Makoto, Setsuna slipped back into consciousness once again. Hotaru pulled away from Setsuna looking frail and weak as a newborn kitten draining more energy then she normally did trying to just stablize the senshi. Ami continued to bandage the unconscious senshi. But The thing that now resided in all there minds was what happened, and who could do this to her?

ELSEWHERE IN JAPAN

"Prepare to Die Ranme, You will see hell!" Cried out Ryouga the eternally lost boy, who seemed to have the poor fortune to also aquire another curse that turns him into a little black pig

"Jeez Ryouga, can't you give me a break" said Ranma Saotome the now self proclaimed 'Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts' dodging a barrage of umbrella strikes, "I haven't done anything to you and you don't need to be attacking me!"

This was a typical thing for Ranma Saotome, Since he was old enough to walk he was trained to fight in the martial arts, some absolutely absurd like the 'invincible' neko-ken training, were the trainee is to be tossed into a pit of starving cats wrapped in fish products repeatedly, to the roasting chestnut fist, to amazing other skills. He was trained to fight in these amazing skills due to his idiot father, his father was also the reason why Ranma aquired a curse similar to Ryougas, but he turns in a busty young red head. All this brought with it many rivals like one he was facing this moment.

Ranma dodged a flurry of punches with ease. He back flipped onto an adjacent wall to aviod another strike. He was still in wonder what he could have possibly done this time to set off the lost boy besides just existing.

"Jeez P-chan whatcha think your doin attacking me this time?" asked the inquizitive martial artistpar

"Ranma you devil because of your lack of honor to Akane by not eating her cooking, You deserve to pay!" Growled the charging lost boy "Hey!" Ranma said bouncing off the now demolished wall

"I'm not gonna eat that uncute tomboy's cooking, it'd actually kill me, She said it was curry, it looked more like a dead and decomposed squid brought back to life!" Even with his justification of his actions ryouga continued his attack.

His punches were dodged, his kicks used for working out the kinks in Ranma's back when he bent out of the way. Simply put Ranma avoided and dodged all of Ryougas attack with his normal ease, taunting the Lost boy the entire time. Both combatants seperated to opposite sides of the road.

"Ryouga man this is pointless you keep fightin me and keep losin'! give it up!" exclaimed Ranma

"Never Ranma! I'll show you my new strength" Ryouga glowed his fierce dark green, the color of the great depression that lied in his soul, at the edges the green crackled with red showing his anger and hatred for the Aqua-Transsexual

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryouga launching his famous depression fuelled attack in the air.

Ryouga's depression attack seemed to expand further as it flew into the air. As if the Earth itself deemed the attack to weighty to go any higher it came crashing back to the surface of the Earth. Sharpnel made of concrete and stone flying outward down bothsides of the street. Car alarms went off from the explosion, windows shattered, walls, gates, and yards were littered with this sharpnel.

Ranma realizing the size and intensity of the attack knew better then try to quip Ryouga into letting up his emotionless state. The sheer damage done by it would have vaporized the eternally lost pig, and himself if he hadn't moved out of the way. With safety deemed restored Ranma reappeared from his hiding spot to face the Eternally Lost Boy. Both combatants stood there, Ranma looking a little shaken from the strength of Ryouga's attack.

"Jeez Pig-boy has gotten stronger since I last saw him. That would have hurt if it connected. I better end this fast, enough toying with him" was the general thought crossing Ranma's mind.

"Ranma! You look startled from my attack, surprised that I grew so strong so fast, thats barely tapping my new well of power! Feel it now!' Roared Ryouga bringing his full aura into the visual spectrum. "Now Ranma you pay! Shi Shi Hokodan Revised! The Lions Dieing Fight!"

The attack formed not around Ryouga as a normal Shi Shi Hokodan would, but into a ball in Ryouga's hand. It glowed not of the normal green, but of dark sickly purple-emerald green. It compressed down in a small thread-like needle that size of a ping-pong ball, that shot from Ryougas hand, before Ranma could even make a muscle twitch, the energy struck his left shoulder piercing through his skin going straight through, impacting and destroying the building behind him. The same sickly dark energy arced in electricity across Ranma's body, he dropped to the ground from shock and the energy causing his legs to spasm, he fell flat to the ground face first, his body convulsing in pain, bleeding from the critical wound in his right shoulder.

Ryouga approaching Ranma's body couldn't help but gloat, "So the mighty have fallen, no longer will your deceits, your lies, your dishonor continue. Ranma Saotome this is your end!" the excitement in Ryouga's voice all but contained.

He reached Ranmas body which had quit twitching as the electricty faded. He soccor kicked Ranma over and down the road. Ryouga continued towards Ranma and leaned down to look at his fallen foe. The gaping bloody wound continuing to seep blood. He grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and sat on his stomach this gained a scream of pain from the young man.

"So Ryou... Ryouga your getin your wish, just finish me now." Said the martial artist trying to figure a way out of predicament. "Kill me now, and go to Akane telling of how you killed me in cold blood, how you tortured me before the end, Lets see her take your sorry ass then!"

Ryouga sat there and smirked, "Ranma, you've always been like a friend to me, and a constant pain in my ass. Akane was always my goal second to my revenge, but that changed when I gained this new power, the power to defeat you. But I won't let you die just yet, oh no you'll survive, but your going to suffer in different ways." Ryouga reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, where he aquired was a mystery, but he was dialing a number.

"Hello Dr. Tofu, This is Ryouga, you might want to come to Asatomiko road. I found Ranma, he's bleeding badly, he needs medical treatment immediately!" said Ryouga in the most innocent of Voices. "Yes I'll try to help him as much I can, but hurry, I don't know if I'll still be here when you get here, You know I get lost easily" This was said Sheepishly but with an obvious maniacal smirk. "Thanks Doc hurry though." Ryouga closed the phone ending the call.

"Your a bastard! Ryouga, I'll see you pay for this! Whatever you do from here on out, I'll see you pay!" yelled Ranma from his position he knew he was getting very weak, he knew Tofu would make but he didn't know what Ryouga was planning.

Reaching into his pack that almost appeared outta nowhere, he pulled out gauze and medical tape, with Ranma's arms still pinned he covered the wounds on the front of ranma and tilted him slighty, being careful not to give the martial artist to much room to move, he patched the exit wound. With both patched he hit pressure points in Ranma's arms and legs. He stood up from Ranma's body and began to clean the blood off his hands. Ranma seemed to be trying to move now with no success.

"It's no use I hit pressure points that will keep you paralyzed until someone like Tofu helps you. You can stop struggling. Well I'll be gone Saotome, I'll tell you this you have 6 months to prepare, then I'll return." Ryouga got up with his pack gone once again, he grabbed his umbrella that was discarded earlier and began to walk away knowing that in a few moments Tofu would be there, "Ranma in six months you can have your revenge if you wanna try it, I'll be in Juuban District, Thats where it will begin... The ending of our feud and all other things, Remember Six Months, Good Bye oh so greatest martial artist" he said with a sneer "Good Luck!"

Tofu arrived several moments after Ryouga disappeared, Ranma growled something before he passed out something along the lines of "Ryouga"

TWO DAYS LATER, IN THE HINO SHRINE

The Senshi were gathered around the room that Setsuna was placed in. It had been two whole days since the Senshi mystery appearence. The only ones actually in the room were Hotaru and Usagi who waited her revival at any moment, she had shown progress and had actually mumbled something the previous night. Usagi was starting to dose off when there came a whimper from the bed, she started to come back to consciousness when a sharp scream pierced the room. Hotaru jumped and dropped her book, Usagi was immediately woken and the rest of the senshi tried to cram through the door way at the same time, failing miserably. Setsuna was gripping the bedsheets as though they'd save her from the devil, sitting stock straight up in the bed with a look of such fear and horror, one had to wonder weither or not that might actually be true. Hotaru was immediately at her side, while Usagi forced the other senshi out of the door way back in the hall.

"It's ok Setsuna-mama, I'm here, It's ok," said the dimulative girl holding the much bigger woman as those a child who had a bad dream "Shh, it's ok, You can calm down now, and tell us what happened."

Usagi joined the two girls...no women on the bed. She assisted calming Setsuna down till she was only crying. Both looked at eachother wondering what was so horrible to cause this in the Ice Queen of Time. When Setsuna quit crying she was heaving slightly, thats when she started to speak, but it was so rasp and hoarse that it couldn't be heard. Hotaru stood up and retrieved some water for the green haired woman.

"It's ok Setsuna, drink the water slowly, Your ok now" said Usagi, the future queen of Crystal tokyo and the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

The Tall green haired women drank the water as though she lived in the Sahara Desert for years with out it. She leaned over waving both women off of her, she leaned over her hands braced on her legs. She looked up and turned suddenly and vomited over the edge of the bed, anything that was in her became known to all in the room at the high velocity extraction of her stomachs contents hit the floor and splashed. This made both women present ill but controlled themselves, Hotaru helped her lay back down helping her hold another glass of water while Usagi went about trying to clean up the mess. As her head gently lied back on the pillow she waved off the water feebly.

"It's horrible, it's all over, "she started " The gates gone, Crystal Tokyo is gone, it's all gone, The world will be blanketed in darkness."

"What do You mean Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked the still very much weak senshi of time "What do you mean the gates gone, and what do you mean it's all gone?"

Setsuna smiled a weak smile as she turned towards Hotaru "It means what it means, The future no longer exists, Crystal Tokyo, everything, is gone the world is covered in darkness. And the Gates of Time no longer exist, they've been destroyed, there was a safety in them that only I and those I alone could use them, someone forced them open, and tried to use them, I was forced to activate the saftey mechanism, the gate and the dimension it existed in are no more, they are lost to the universe now."

This gained a gasp from not only the Senshi in the room but those listening at the door. Setsuna sat up slightly proving her will power, and leaned herself against the wall. With assistance she drank the water offered by Hotaru. After taking several gulps she started again.

"I'm no longer the Senshi of Time, with the gates gone, I'm only the Senshi of Pluto now. But there is much to explain...Give me more time to recover some more, and I'll explain as much as I can, and then some...Though I'll tell everyone this now" she hinted at the door "I'm not this present times Setsuna, I'm a Setsuna from several months in the future, your Setsuna is now experiencing what I went through, the gate being clouded, future in fragments, She will become me in time and she will do what I have done, and the cycle will be comeplete, but before you ask. No I cannot access this Time gate because I don't have the Garnet Rod which allowed me to pass into the Time gate, it was destroyed with the time gate in the future."

She slid back in the realm of unconsciousness. Usagi and Hotaru moved her as easy as they could to provide her with more comfort and rest. The door slid open and all there stood was the stunned and shocked faces of the Amassed Senshi. Pluto no longer able to access the timegates, the future gone, and the world covered in darkness. What could it mean for the senshi and the world besides the end.

!#$&()#$&())(&$$&()(&$$&())(&$#!#$&()+)(&$$&()+)(&$$&())(&$$&()+)(&$$&()+)(&$$&()+)(&$&())(&&

A/N's time!

Well theres the first chapter Of my new story...some might wonder why I haven't worked on the others...  
I can't seem to work on them I have a writers block for them like you not believe.  
I'll work on them if I can but it's one of those things you can't force sometimes.

Yes another Ranma/Sailor Moon Cross why? because I like them dammit so you can bother me later!  
Disclaimer I don't own SM or R 1/2 they belong to their creators I just use them for my purposes...  
More anime will be added sooner or later...  
Yes I know theres errors but I try to fix them expeically plot issues or something but hey new works made while watching the second go of Adult Swim can have errors peace peeps drop me a line if you want to see a certain anime in this fic. I'll try my best and I'm always on the look out for new Pre-readers this obviously isn't pre-read get over it laters!

Additional note as of Jan 5 08. Corrected more errors, did some rewriting.

It's all part of my new campaign to pick up where I left off.  
Expect changes small and big to all the stories cause it's been a long time since I touched these things...


End file.
